They Are My Favorite
by SourRose
Summary: ((This story contains SPOILERS from the new episodes of Steven Universe! The episodes contain from the episode Wanted and the rest of the Steven bomb. I also got help with this Story! this is also a Sadie x Lars story) ONE-SHOT. Sadie is working in the Big Doughnut when a mysterious stranger with cotton candy hair walks in.


**HEY THIS IS A WARNING. This story contains SPOILERS from the new episodes of Steven Universe! The episodes contain from the episode Wanted and the rest of the Steven bomb. Damn, i loved those episodes. I cried a bunch.**

 **HEY THIS IS IMPORTANT TOO. I did not write this story alone! This was a story i messaged with another on Shamchat. So if the person who did this with me is reading… Hey, how you doing? Also PM me cause yeah you're cool and I want to thank you for the awesome story.**

 **I don't own Steven universe or the image, i don't own the Steven Universe characters. Yeah that's it. Enjoy the story ^_^ ~** _Rose_

Sadie couldn't count how many times she told herself not to think about him, she had lost count an hour ago. _A month_ she thought over and over _he's been gone a month, how can he gone for this long?!_ Sadie was positive that she was going through her own kind of personal hell, something she had done caused a punishment to be placed on her. She thought that things had been getting so much better between them, he was being so much more kind to her.. Holding her hand on the bench… but nothing has really changed, then. She aimlessly wiped down the counter to the Big Donut for the seventh time that hour, staring at the tiled floor.

She sighed and decided to close up the store, turning out the lights slowly, one by one. Sade didn't look up when she heard the door opened

"We're closing, " She said softly, hoping the stranger would leave at that.

"Well, I uh… I work here." a voice said, he was obviously a teenager. Sadie looked up, annoyed immediately at the prankster. Right when she saw Lars, she realized that the teenagers voice was his own. There was a long moment of silence, the two teens staring at each other in amazement.

"Lars…. Y-Your back!" She grinned, and ran over to Lars to hug him, then she pulled away "you're… you're pink..?" She asked "and your eye.. What happened.!? Oh my gosh, you came back!" She grinned up at him

The pink teen shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way, running his hand through his now cotton candy hued hair "I guess i did.. um... can we talk a minute?"

"lars, i'm so happy your home." Sadie hugged the slender boy again, squeezing him tightly. "i thought you were gonna..."

He brought her hand to his chest "Die?"

"yeah, what are..." She noticed that his heart beat was very slow. "what... what happened?" She looked up a lars, worried

He inclined his head to the back room of the Big Donut and made a gesture towards it "Not here... "

Sadie glanced around the store, and nodded "Agreed.. let's go." Sadie moved around the counter to go to the back room. Lars flipped the 'closed' sign around and followed

"So... on that Gem planet... things happened" he admitted, snapping open a folding chair for her while he stood.

Sadie sat down, and ran a hand through her blonde hair "I'm just glad you're okay.." she looked at him "you're okay, right?"

He raised his hands for a moment so he could properly explain

"So.. after i bailed, me and steven ended up on the Gem.. Homeworld.. place. There was a Trial and we broke out during an argument." he started as he wrung his hands, now pacing back and forth "We ended up making a run from these weird senty things.. met up with a few friendly Gems and... I died." Sadie listened closely

"but... you're here. alive," She bit her lip, unsure of what was really happening. Lars cast his eyes to her

"Steven brought me back" he said pointing to his pink skin tone "But I wasn't breathing,. I smashed open one of those sentrys and it blew up in my face... if you think the scar on my eye is something you should see my chest." With joking aside he stopped in front of her

"I had a moment of.. I dunno.. awakening. All my life I had ran from everything and I hated myself for it."

"Lars.." she looked up at him "it is okay to be scared of things, I want to run away from people all the time, actually.." she said, trying to laugh nervously. She always got nervous when Lars got serious. He didn't look up

"I thought about on the ship. I knew i couldn't beat that Yellow Gem but i could have tried.. i could have tried to be a better neighbour.. a better.. boyfriend. It made me realise that you're not just Player Two.. i am." His eyes closed as he shook his head to her original questions "Sadie.. if i tell you something, you promise you won't get weird about it?"

"W-What is it, lars?" Her cheeks lit up pink at the mention of their relationship. She was twiddling with her hands, a bit too nervous.

"I haven't eaten or had a drink since i left." It had been days of running around hot and humid tunnels near the very core of a planet potentially. By all logic he should have been dead several times over "And.. there is this." He lifted the chair with the girl easily by the legs. Just like Connie being able to easily carry around that sword with ease, he had been gifted with his own unique attributes.. strength was just one of them.

Saide yelped in surprise for a moment

"w-woah there!" he was pretty strong, and she was at a loss for words "Lars, what else can you do now?" He shrugged

"Steven can access a pocket dimension through my hair.. don't ask." he said lowering her down "Apparently i'm like that oversized tabby cat of his.. and that thing is wicked fast, cart teleport.. can shoot sonic booms with its roar and has lived as far back as the founder of Beach City if not longer"

Sadie nodded a bit, taking this all in. this is who lars was now, it wasn't that hard to accept. it was harder to accept that he had a wake up call. Well, it wasn't that all suprising, but still. She still wasn't sure what he meant.

"Lars, i have a question..."

He looked down at her with a sigh, nodding once to the human girl now that she had been given every speck of truth he was able to provide to the best of his knowledge

"What did you mean about yourself being player two, I don't.. understand." Sadie wanted to hear what he had to say, and he wasn't being moody or mad about anything at the moment. it was her own selfish way of trying to understand what kind of relationship they really had.

He kicked open a seat of his own and settled into it

"I've always thought of myself as the perfect guy for years. I thought if i just pushed everyone away nobody would see me fail.. and in my own mind i really couldn't." he said pulling his left leg close "In my mind.. my ego.. I was always player one." he muttered softly "Seeing things from a different perspective and actually trying to be the hero for a change i realised i was your player two.. I've always followed your lead, even back when we.. you know." his head inclined a little to those heavy nights long ago "i kept trying to be the top dog for myself instead of being it for you"

Sadie wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that. she couldn't actually say that everything was okay, she had been hurt by lars a lot. But Sadie knew she loved him, but still, his actions of selfishness couldn't go unexcused. She looked down, pressing her lips together.

For Lars there was a heavy silence that hung over him for a long few moments, it clouded everything in his mind for the first time since being alone on that planet. "I'm not running anymore from it..

" i'm still going to need time to get used to it all" he said looking down at his hands as he extended an open palm "But i want you to still be my player one"

Sadie was reluctant to his hand,

"Lars, you've said and done some pretty bad things, and our relationship isn't exactly a role model one.." Sadie sighed sadly. but.. she knew she loved lars, but she needed to make sure that things would change with them.

He closed his hand and dropped it at his side

"Yea. I've been a pain.. worse yet it was the literal death of me." he muttered, frowning at his own joke made at his own expense.

"I have responsibilities now that I can't push off. I have power to learn how to wield and Steven depends on me to help him protect the world. Despite the fact he knows it's not what i'm fighting for.." he said this looking to the little chubby blonde nearby

"what are you fighting for, Lars?" she asked, feeling slightly bad that he withdrew his hand. He shrugged his shoulders in typical Lars manner as he spoke sincerely and openly "Player one." Lars looked at Sadie, who seemed to be in a state of lost thought, almost as if she were putting words together to tell lars how much she hated him. He sighed, noting the long silence.

"I'm never going to get used to being a walking advertisement or our Pink Candy Donuts" He looked down at his changed hue again, opening his hand up. He guessed his life was really going to be different now, but he was shocked to see a pale hand close around his. He looked up at Sadie who was smiling at him, but she wasn't Sadie.. She was _Player One_

"Well... the Candy doughnuts _are_ my favorite ones.."


End file.
